1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to metallized films, and, more specifically, to the use of metallized films to create “half-mirrored” parts.
2. Discussion of the Background
The appearance of chrome is appealing to many consumers. For example, with respect to truck and car owners, many such owners desire to put chrome parts (or other shiny, reflective parts) on their trucks or cars. Conventional shiny, reflective parts are shiny and reflective no matter the angle at which one looks at the part. What is desired, however, are parts that appear shiny and reflective when viewed from one side, but appear translucent when viewed from a less brightly lit opposite side (i.e., “half-mirrored” parts).